


This Thing Called Love (I Just Can't Handle It)

by gay_relations (orphan_account)



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, don't look at me, essentially just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gay_relations
Summary: Alyssa and Emma sneak away at their engagement party.





	This Thing Called Love (I Just Can't Handle It)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of a 24 hour marathon of Greenelan wedding HCs in the discord and Taylor Swift's new song Lover. It does things to a person and I just had to get it out.

“Emma, I love you but please hurry- ohhh” Alyssa’s sentenced got lost in a desperate moan as Emma nibbled on Alyssa’s ear.

“You gotta be patient, babe” Emma’s voice was low and sultry and Alyssa wondered how Emma’s breath could be so warm yet still cause chills to roll down her spine. She had never been the best at science, but she felt confident that this shouldn’t be possible. Then again, with Emma trailing open mouthed kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder blades, Alyssa’s brain wasn’t in prime thinking mode. 

Instead of wasting what little brain power she had left thinking about chemistry or physics or whatever it was, Alyssa focused her attention onto Emma and the way her mouth seemed to be sending little memos along her body. Her lips served as tiny “I love you’s”, reminding Alyssa that she was cared for and safe. Her tongue would write all the ways she found Alyssa beautiful. And whenever she sucked on a particular spot, it sent a clear message that Alyssa was completely desired. 

Alyssa’s grip on the bathroom counter tightened as she felt Emma’s mouth work lower down her back while her hands wandered idly along her front. She’d been hesitant about wearing a dress that cut so far down in the front and back but now she couldn’t be more grateful. “I can be patient, I just don’t know how long we can be away before someone comes looking for us and- Oh god, Emma, please.” 

Emma had slid a hand around to the front of Alyssa, applying just the right amount of pressure to one of her breasts, kneading for a moment, causing Alyssa to lean into the touch, hungry for more. Alyssa shut her eyes firmly, taking a deep breath and hoping to gain some sense of control so she didn’t go weak at the knees as Emma’s fingers find their way under the fabric of the dress and pinched tenderly at her nipple. Emma lips left Alyssa’s skin just enough for her to say, “It’s our engagement party, ‘Lys, they can forgive us if we slip away for a bit.” 

Alyssa wanted to respond but she was biting her lip hard, trying to keep all the improper words in that she so terribly wanted to yell as Emma continued to roll her nipple, gently squeezing it in a random pattern that Alyssa couldn’t predict. Needing things to progress, she slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders and brought Emma’s free hand up to her other aching breast. Alyssa gripped Emma’s wrists, squeezing tighter as if transferring all the moans she wanted to let out into some kind of morse code.

As Emma’s mouth worked its way back up to Alyssa’s neck, she fluttered her eyes open, taking in the elegant bathroom laid with marbled and crowned with gold. It was definitely the nicest bathroom they had done this in, and since they got engaged two months ago, this had become somewhat of a regular occurence. They never intended for it, but all it took was one small comment from Emma about marrying her and Alyssa would be dragging her to the nearest stall. Like tonight, for instance. All Emma did was place an innocent kiss on her cheek and whisper how she couldn’t wait to be her wife and then suddenly they were locked in the bathroom of Dee Dee’s penthouse while all their friends and family were celebrating them somewhere beyond the door. 

While Alyssa’s mind was wandering over how they got there, Emma used the moment to pull her hands away long enough to turn Alyssa around to face her, bringing her in for a passionate kiss. Alyssa gasped into it, sliding her tongue out deepen the kiss as her hands found their way to Emma’s ass, pulling her as close as possible. She left one there and the other found its way into Emma’s hair, who was now working her lips down Alyssa’s neck, over her collarbone, closer to where she needed Emma. Alyssa tugged softly with purpose at blonde hair, causing Emma to gasp before finally attaching her mouth to the peak of Alyssa’s breast, circling her tongue around the tip smoothly. A muffled whimper escaped Alyssa’s throat, encouraging Emma to bring up a hand to attend to other nipple. 

Alyssa pushed her chest out, a consequence of both her breathing getting heavier but also wanting _more_ from her fiance. She pulled her dress up bunching it at her hips, because as good as Emma’s hot mouth felt on her chest, she knew she wouldn’t be satisfied till it went lower. Quickly picking up what Alyssa was doing, Emma transferred her hands behind Alyssa’s thighs, picking her up and settling her onto the counter. Alyssa’s legs instinctively wrapped around Emma’s body, giving her a brisk relief where needed it most. 

Emma returned her lips to Alyssa, speaking in between kisses. “You are going to be the most beautiful bride, Alyssa. I’ll never know how I got so lucky.”

“Emma, I love you too and can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you but if you don’t fuck me now, I’m calling off the wedding.”

The corners of Emma’s lips quirked into an indecent smile as her fingers felt Alyssa through wet panties. Alyssa’s body shuddered at the contact and they both moaned out _God_.

“You’re so fucking wet, Alyssa.” Emma breathed against Alyssa’s shoulder before she bit down. Her fingers began to rub excruciatingly languid circles over Alyssa’s clit.

“I can’t help it when I think about being your wife,” Alyssa moaned, letting her head fall back and both of her hands tangled into Emma’s hair, pulling roughly down. Emma obeyed and let her mouth find its place back on Alyssa’s tender nipple, returning to an erratic sequence of sucking and nibbling. 

Emma didn’t tease Alyssa for too long, partly out of fear of what her impatient fiance might do and partly because she wanted to be inside of Alyssa just as urgentl. Moving the fabric for access, Emma slid a finger into slick heat, holding for a moment before adding a second finger. Alyssa let out a feral noise as her hips jerked forward. Emma started thrusting in and out, a slow tempo that gradually increased as Alyssa’s nails applied more pressure into her scalp, dragging down to her shoulders. Between the attention Emma’s tongue was giving her chest and the sensation of Emma’s fingers inside of her, Alyssa’s legs began shaking and she involuntarily rocked into Emma’s movements. Alyssa was so close that when she felt Emma’s fingers leave her, she let out a hopeless cry. 

Just as Alyssa was about to object, she felt Emma’s fingers return to properly remove her underwear. Once she slid them down Alyssa’s slender legs, Emma knelt in front of Alyssa placing affectionate kisses on the insides of her thighs. Emma wrapped her hands around to Alyssa’s backside to slide her forward to the edge of the counter. 

Emma looked up to hold a gaze with brown eyes, dark with desperation, as she leaned forward to trail her tongue along Alyssa’s slit. Alyssa’s eyes rolled back as her hips bucked into Emma’s face and Emma moaned at the combination of how good Alyssa tasted and looked from this position. She let her tongue alternate between building tension around Alyssa’s clit to slipping into her heat, sticking to no pattern which left Alyssa pleasantly surprised and frustrated all at once. 

Between Alyssa’s intense grip in her hair and the heels digging into her shoulder blades, Emma was well aware that Alyssa still frantic for more and Emma was happy to oblige. She reached up and offered two fingers to Alyssa, who grabbed Emma’s wrist and brought them into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them, tasting hints of herself from earlier and coating them with a new wetness. Emma shuddered as she watched before letting the fingers enter back into Alyssa. As her fingers pushed in and out, twisting sporadically, she let her tongue work around the sensitive pulse. When Emma could feel Alyssa’s thighs shaking and her core tightening around her fingers, she curled her fingers here and sucked hard on her clit there and... 

Alyssa’s head fell back while a strangled whimper escaped her as the orgasm sent waves through her body, Emma seemingly launching new ones with every lap of her tongue. When Alyssa couldn’t take anymore, she pulled Emma up to taste herself on her future wife’s lips. Emma hummed at the sensation as she wrapped her arms around Alyssa to hold her as she continued to come down, still gently rocking into Emma. 

As Emma held the love of her life in her arms, the taste of pleasure and the noises of ecstasy still overloading her senses, she wondered how inappropriate it would be to include promising to make Alyssa feel this good forever into her vows. “I can’t wait to marry you, Alyssa.”

“I can’t believe I get to marry you, Emma. But until then, it’s my turn.” Alyssa managed with a cheeky smile, still catching her breath. She kissed Emma a tad bit sloppy and her hands lazily groped all over Emma’s body. Emma couldn’t help but wonder how Alyssa could manage to be so cute and so sexy all at once. As she came back to her senses, Alyssa’s hands began to move with more purpose and she slid a thigh in-between Emma’s leg as her mouth moved along the blonde’s jaw. Emma sighed contently as she let herself get lost in the excitement of Alyssa’s touch.

Until they were interrupted but a loud knock at the door.

“Emma? Are you in there?” Barry’s voice came after the knock, as Alyssa scrambled to pull the straps of her dress back on her shoulders and straighten out the skirt of it.

“Uh, yeah, Barry. I was just helping Alyssa with her-”

“Whoa, that’s okay. I don’t need the details! I just need you to stop whatever you’re doing and get back to your guests before it’s Alyssa’s mom that comes looking for you.” Barry’s warning echoed through the bathroom as they heard him walk away.

Alyssa groaned. “That’s not fair. I didn’t get a turn.”

Emma chuckled before placing a quick but affectionate kiss on Alyssa’s lips. As Emma pulled back, Alyssa’s tongue swiped to get one last swift taste of herself on her fiance’s mouth. Emma moaned at the move before caressing Alyssa’s cheek. “We’ll have the rest of our married lives to take turns. But I’d really like to get out of here before your mom finds us.” 

Alyssa turned to kiss Emma’s palm before taking it into her own and pulling Emma’s body against hers. “Good point. How did I get such a brilliant fiancé?” 

“If we don’t get out of here soon, your fiancé is gonna start doing less brilliant things given the circumstances.” Emma cooed, sliding her free hand low on Alyssa’s back and pushing her hips into her. 

“Oh? What kind of less brilliant things?” Alyssa urged, nipping at Emma’s bottom lip.

“Well, my mouth might find it’s way back to that place on your neck we both love so much.”

Alyssa shivered. “The one that makes me moan your name?”

“Yes. That one.” Emma hummed, swiping her nose lightly against Alyssa’s.

“And what would your hands be doing?” Alyssa asked with fervor.

“Undressing you, exposing every inch of skin I could.”

“And once I am completely naked?” Alyssa’s voice was dripping with desire.

“My hands would be fondling every inch of skin it could find until neither of us could take it anymore.”

Alyssa brought a leg up to wrap around Emma, one of Emma’s hands sliding under to support it and helping bring them even closer. Alyssa breathed, barely audible. “And then?”

Emma’s lips brushed against Alyssa’s has she answered, “And then I would do what we both craved most and I would fuck you.”

Alyssa whimpered helplessly into Emma’s mouth, her desperate brown eyes melting with Emma’s passionate hazel ones. Alyssa slid her hand into Emma’s hair, pulling more harshly than intended. The moment was so intense that despite Alyssa’s body yearning to act, she was immobilized by the anticipation of the moment. She felt Emma’s tongue dance across her lips and she could swear she felt Emma closing the space when…

“Alyssa! Honey, are you down here? It’s not polite to leave your guests waiting. I know I raised you better than this…”

It was Emma’s turn to groan as the two rested foreheads against each other, trying to steady their breathing. “Sorry, Mom. We’ll be out in a minute.” 

The two couldn’t help but laugh through their groans at the absurdity of the situation, like they were two horny teenagers again who couldn’t keep it in their pants and kept getting caught by their parents. 

Alyssa rubbed her thumb softly at Emma’s lips, erasing the incriminating lipstick off her mouth. Emma bit playfully at the thumb while she brought her own hands up to help try and tame Alyssa’s disheveled hair. Once they were satisfied that their appearance wouldn’t give them away, Emma opened the door and held out a hand to Alyssa. “After you, future Mrs. Nolan-Greene.” 

Alyssa gave a playful smile as she grabbed Emma’s hand and responded, “Thank you, future Mrs Greene-Nolan.”

While they may have made themselves modestly presentable, it was not enough to cover up the new radiant glow they had when they returned to the party, or so the knowing looks Shelby and Angie shot them would suggest. Alyssa and Emma didn’t care though. They were getting married in the next year and nothing else could possibly matter besides them and their love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure I'll write a second part eventually cause poor Emma. Thanks for reading though!


End file.
